Please don't leave me
by WarriorOfAthena
Summary: Siempre están diciendo cuanto no se necesitan, pero todos sabemos que siempre van a volver a lo mismo. Un shot FrUk para aliviar las penas.


_¡Hola! Esto es un cliché FrUk, un sólo capitulo. Para Cami, por su cumpleaños._

 _Disculpen las posibles arcadas si les resulta empalagoso._

 _Sin más, los dejo._

 **Disclaimer: Francia e Inglaterra pertenecen a Hetalia, y Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¡Una lástima! Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido primero… aunque probablemente serían monitos de rayitas y circulitos.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me pertenece a Pink y, supongo yo, a sus compositores.**

* * *

" _Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar_

 _el fuego del amor con palabras." William Shakespeare._

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

Francia paseó como un torbellino por la habitación, poniendo todo en una maleta. Definitivamente no cabría todo lo que tenía en la casa del inglés pero por lo menos algo se llevaría. No pensaba volver.

Algo golpeó fuerte contra su espalda mientras atacaba sin piedad el armario, se giró para ver su bolso de _cosméticos_ en el suelo.

─¡Llévate eso también! No quiero esas mariconadas en MI casa, arsehole.

Inglaterra gritaba todo lo que podía. Sus palabras hirientes y su tono ácido no buscaban más que ofenden, herir, enfadar o lo que fuera, al francés desde hacía un buen rato. Este se giró de nuevo al armario sin siquiera contestar, si hablaba de nuevo de seguro sería en sollozos. No le daría esa satisfacción a Inglaterra, no más.

Arrastrando la pesada maleta, se dirigió escaleras abajo y derecho a la puerta de salida. El inglés estaba junto a esta, abriéndola de par en par en cuanto le vio.

Afuera el cielo parecía estar cayéndose, las nubes tan negras que casi parecía de noche a pesar de ser apenas pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Que estuviera lloviendo no le sorprendía demasiado, al final de cuentas estaban en Londres. Ahí llovía 364 días al año pero ¿De verdad tenía que humillarse tanto ese día? Salir a la torrencial lluvia a buscar un taxi… y ni siquiera podría tomar un paraguas, Inglaterra estaba justo frente a ellos. Ese cabrón sabía cómo quebrarlo.

─Deja de llorar, nenita.

¿Estaba llorando?

Francia apartó la vista de la lluvia para volverse al inglés. Una sonrisa maligna y unos ojos llenos de furia le recibieron como un golpe que le dejó sin aliento una vez más.

¿Cómo podía todo eso haber llegado tan lejos?

─¿Quieres apurarte o tengo que patearte el trasero?¡Fuera de mi casa! No puedo esperar para dejar de ver tu estúpida cara de rana.

Alejarse de Inglaterra siempre fue lo más difícil para él a lo largo de su existencia, siempre fue su único talón de Aquiles. Pero también estaba cansado… cansado de que lo negara ante todos de que lo insultara y de que no confiara en él.

Así que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Con la barbilla lo más en alto que podía dada la situación salió a la fría lluvia de Londres. Tras él se escucharon unos aplausos sarcásticos seguidos de una puerta cerrada con mucha más fuerza de lo necesario.

Estaba fuera. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Corrió dejando la maleta ahí ¿Para qué la necesitaba en realidad? En su casa en París tenía la mejor ropa. Solamente tenía que cruzar el eurotunel e ir a su hermoso y soleado país, invitaría a sus amigos a ponerse una buena borrachera y tal vez se conseguía a un extraño para llevarse a casa ¡Ja! ¿Quién necesitaba al inglés?

Él. Él lo necesitaba.

Ya no podía identificar si estaba sollozando o tiritando, cuando lo escuchó. Unos acordes de guitarra perfectamente colocados, pero que tal vez se escuchaban bastante raros bajo la lluvia. Iba a ignorarlos, bastante entumecido por sus dramas personales, de no ser por la voz que les seguía.

─I don't know if I can yell any louder. How many times I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces when my heart is… broken.

Francia giró sobre sus talones un tanto incrédulo, pero ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros. Una capa impermeable lo cubría a él y una buena parte de la guitarra. Sus ojos estaban clavados firmemente en el suelo y a pesar de la poca visibilidad que le ofrecía la lluvia podía verlo sonrojado. Era evidente que le estaba costando todo su orgullo estar ahí.

─How did I become so obnoxious?, What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. ─continuó el menor, saltándose conscientemente una parte de la canción. La más difícil para él─ can't you tell that this is all just a contest? ─por fin le miró, su mirada tan intensa que parecía una flecha. Como si Cupido de pronto hubiera decidido usar los ojos verdes para clavar en él sus hechizos de amor. Una leve sonrisa que dejaba entrever cierta confidencialidad, y culpabilidad, se dejó ver en los labios de Inglaterra. Como si quisiera disculparse por la certeza con la que la canción les describía.

─The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest...

Su historia era tan enredosa… tan inestable, tan impredecible, que incluso en sus buenos tiempos siempre, SIEMPRE, estaban compitiendo, insultándose, levantando barreras contra el otro. Como si ninguno tuviera el valor suficiente para entregar toda su confianza.

─But baby I don't mean it, I mean it, I promise.

Y ahí estaba Inglaterra, cantándole esa canción que él mismo en algún momento había escuchado pensando en ellos, pero que jamás hubiera tenido el valor para decirlo en voz alta. Mucho menos en uno de esos días, en los que se golpeaban tan fuerte que quedaban cicatrices.

─ I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag and I need you, I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me.

Y el galo ya no podía simplemente estar ahí parado, con los brazos a los costados, cual muñeco de trapo. Con zancadas decididas y un nudo del tamaño de una sandía entre la garganta y el estómago, se acercó a él.

El inglés dejó de tocar, vacilando visiblemente, tal vez esperando un golpe. Pero lo que hizo Francia fue tomar el impermeable horrible para acercar al hombre que había amado ya por tanto tiempo y unir sus labios. La respuesta automática fueron unos brazos enroscándose en su cuello.

El beso… fue uno de esos que pueden reparar el alma.

Lento al principio y un poco titubeante, como si fuera el primero de todos, luego convirtiéndose en algo más lánguido, reconociendo en el otro la familiaridad de los siglos, sus sabores favoritos y los movimientos precisos que les hacían perderse en el tiempo. Bien podría haber estado en el siglo XVII, la lluvia, el ruido de la ciudad y el mundo entero de desvanecieron a su alrededor en ese momento.

No se separaron hasta que la falta de oxígeno les causó vértigo.

─I'm always saying how i don't need you ─cantó ahora Francia, mirándole directamente a los ojos, la melodía fue destrozada por la falta de aire─ but it's always come right back to this…

Inglaterra enterró el rostro en el cuello del galo, clavándole la molesta guitarra en las costillas. No que fuera a quejarse de absolutamente nada en ese momento.

Se quedaron bajo la lluvia un largo rato más, simplemente abrazándose, disfrutando de tenerse después de haber estado a punto de perderlo todo.

* * *

 _Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, lloremos todos juntos._


End file.
